


Haavey and Mite

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, MentionsOfMPREG!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: The first time when he said thier names.





	

le with Donna,Rachel,Jessica and Lious.

"So what brings two of you here Mike"Rachel asked but before Mike could reply Elijah replied with "Mite" and Mike then said pointed towards him and then said "For this".

"Ohh so my cupcake has started speaking,so I suppose you are here to surprise harvey with this"She said earning a "Haavey" in return from Elijah.

"Is harvey free or in a meeting?"Mike asked Rachel.

"I met him just a few minutes ago,he is free and in his office"Rachel said returning Elijah back to mike and placing a kiss on the kid's cheek and left to continue her work.

"Donna"Harvey greeted donna and she smiled at him.

"So what brings two of you here"she asked pinching Elijah's cheek who returned the favour by planting a wet kiss on Donna's cheeks.

"We are here to surprise Harvey"Mike said winking at donna and saw harvey sitting on the couch discussing something.

Jessica saw mike and was about to say something when mike placed his finger on his lip indicating Jessica to keep quite.

 

Mike puts Elijah down on the ground and whispers to him "now you know what you have to do,go inside and call your papa by his name okay cup cake".

Elijah grinned at mike and he opened the glass door of harvey's office for the little boy.

Elijah entered Harvey's office and starting walking towards Harvey with baby steps,when he was quite near to his papa, he said "Haavey" no response.

Harvey was to engrossed in putting his point infront of jessica that he didn't heard Elijah calling his name.

The kid moved forward a little and this time loudly called out "Haavey".

This time Harvey got startled with the voice and turned around to see his son beaming at with a huge smile at his face and toddling his way towards his father,it was a matter of few seconds that Elijah was on Harvey's lap and kissed his cheek "Haavey" he said again.

The feeling of hearing a proper (not so proper ) word from his son made Harvey feels so happy.

He looked around and saw Mike standing outside his face with donna,he motioned him to come him.

Mike greeted Jessica and sat beside Harvey.

"So how was the surprise?"Mike asked and winked at Harvey who was trying get Elijah's little hands away from his face so he could talk.

"I loved it,I mean how did it happened,we have been trying to get him say something from so long and he did it finally"Harvey said finally getting hold of his son's small hands in his.

"I was in the kitchen when I heard him and I was so excited that I staright away came here" Mike said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"Elijah was making sounds so that Harvey would let go of his hands but his father was as admanent as him.

"Harvey let go of his hands,he is struggling"Said Mike.

"Ohh so that he can slap me non stop against,this little one is becoming more and more devilish by each passing day"Said Harvey.

"Ohh yeah afterall he is your son"Mike said while laughing seeing his son's expression which were exact copy of grumpy Harvey.

"Yeah he is mine and you too"Harvey said blowing a kiss to mike.

 

Mike made sure this moment would remain intact in his memory forever because he lives for such smallz- small moments with Harvey.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a rondom thought,Hope you guyz liked it!
> 
> Forgive any Spelling errors!


End file.
